The Wait is Better
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [NSFW, Jily] Sirius Black achou que seria uma excelente ideia atrapalhar todas as tentativas de James Potter e Lily Evans de terem a sua primeira vez juntos.


Lily estava caminhando pelo corredor quando um braço a puxou para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia. Assim que a porta fechou-se atrás dela, ela pegou a varinha do seu suéter e mirou no queixo de seu sequestrador.

— Você fica mais sexy quando está me ameaçando.

Ela reconheceu a voz e revirou os olhos, não do jeito que ele gostaria.

— James, o que pensa que está fazendo? — ralhou.

— Te puxando para dentro de uma sala escura em um horário em que ninguém nos flagrará — ele disse, fingindo estar pensativo — No que será que eu estou pensando?

— Não em transar em cima da mesa da professora, eu espero.

— A mesma professora que te deu um Excede as Expectativas naquela simulação dos NIEMs.

Aquela tinha sido uma nota extremamente injusta? Tinha. Ela sabia da própria capacidade, e aquele trabalho não valia apenas um Excede as Expectativas.

Ela era vingativa?

— Me beija logo antes que eu me arrependa.

Não.

James obedeceu, uma de suas mãos pousou em seu queixo, colando as suas bocas. Eles ainda estavam se agarrando contra a porta. Lily percebeu isso quando esbarrou na maçaneta.

Seria icônico se ela abrisse a porta por engano e os dois caíssem do lado de fora, sendo flagrados pela McGonagall.

Hoje não.

Reuniu toda a sua força de vontade para afastar-se dele e virou de costas. Voltou a pegar a varinha e encostou no trinco da porta.

— Colloportus — sussurrou aquele feitiço maravilhoso que tinha descoberto.

Se Flitwick soubesse para o quê os seus alunos usavam aquele feitiço, nunca teria ensinado.

James pôs as mãos em seu quadril. Parecia que tê-la de costas contra si era mais provocante do que estarem de frente.

— Ou você guardou a sua varinha no bolso da frente, ou você está muito feliz em me ver — Lily brincou, tentando não deixar claro o quanto que a respiração dele no seu pescoço mexia com ela.

Ele parecia ter desistido da ideia da mesa da professora. Talvez pensasse que estava longe demais. Iam transar contra a porta mesmo.

Ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu os beijos molhados na curva do seu pescoço, as mãos dele saindo do seu quadril e cruzando-se na frente, abraçando-a por trás.

E então surgiu uma voz:

— Prongs.

Eles soltaram-se no susto. Lily sentia que seu coração poderia pular do peito pelo medo e constrangimento de terem sido pegos.

— Porra — James resmungou, revirando os bolsos.

Desde quando celulares funcionavam em Hogwarts? Eles nem tinham sido lançados no mercado ainda, eram apenas protótipos, mas considerando o dinheiro dos Potter, ela não duvidaria.

E então ele tirou um espelho de um dos bolsos.

— O que você quer, Padfoot?

Ser interrompida por Sirius Black era o auge do fundo do poço, mas ele vinha no pacote que era namorar James Potter.

— Eu estou vendo vocês no mapa — disse Sirius, quase que cantando.

— Parabéns, você não tem miopia — disse James, sem paciência.

— Tem alguém vindo? — perguntou Lily, preocupada.

Era o único motivo que via para ele chamá-los.

— Sim, a McGonagall.

Eles não perceberam a mentira, tentando ajeitar a aparência o máximo que podiam e destrancando a porta.

Chegaram no Salão Comunal rapidamente. Sirius ainda estava lá, em frente à lareira acesa, o mapa aberto nas pernas e comendo um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

— Ela estava muito perto? — Lily ainda estava preocupada que pudessem ter sido vistos.

— Quem? — perguntou Sirius, estava com um tom divertido demais na voz para ser coisa boa.

— Como quem? A McGonagall! Você nos disse que ela estava por perto — James exclamou.

— Eu menti.

E pegou mais um feijãozinho de dentro do pacote.

— Você fez o quê? — James perguntou ameaçador.

Ele estava caminhando de um jeito estranho e com as mãos em punho desde que saíram da sala. Devia estar doendo, Lily tinha aprendido sobre isso nos livros de biologia de Petúnia, já que ela não pôde cursar o ensino médio em uma escola trouxa.

— Por que você faria isso? — ela perguntou, apesar de já saber da resposta.

Curtir com a cara deles.

— Oh vamos, deveriam me agradecer — ele disse, alegremente — Faz quanto tempo que vocês namoram?

— Três semanas, você sabe disso — respondeu Lily, já que James parecia ter perdido a voz.

— Exato. Pouco tempo.

James deu um soco na mesa de centro. Sirius não se assustou, ainda comendo seus doces.

— Você acha pouco tempo? E quanto tempo você espera mesmo? — ele perguntou, a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

— Já que perguntou, Marlene me fez esperar um bom tempo — Sirius retrucou.

— Ninguém é virgem aqui — Lily disse, mesmo sabendo que ainda era um assunto delicado para o namorado.

— Está querendo se vingar pelo quê? Pelo que a Marlene fez? Nós não temos culpa!

Sirius pareceu ficar mais animado pela pergunta.

— A espera fez valer a pena. Vocês não querem que a primeira vez de vocês seja memorável? — ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Só podia ser brincadeira.

James tentou pegar o mapa, mas Sirius afastou-se.

— Devolve o mapa — ela nunca o viu falar tão irritado.

— Não vou, preciso ver onde estão. Vocês vão me agradecer por isso depois.

Então ele se retirou, levando o seu saco de feijõezinhos e o mapa. Eles ficaram parados, sem saber como reagir. Sirius tinha enlouquecido.

Lily começou a ter sonhos eróticos e sentir atração sexual por James no seu 5º ano. Ou seja, foram dois anos de muita luta e resistência. James provavelmente estava naquela dificuldade havia mais tempo, tentava não pensar na ideia de ser a inspiração dele na hora de se aliviar.

Agora que ela finalmente tinha cedido, Sirius resolvia que eles tinham que esperar mais para ser memorável.

A expressão de James dizia que ele ia tentar asfixiar o amigo, quase irmão, com o travesseiro durante a noite.

— Eu vou fazer ele parar com isso — ele prometeu a ela.

— Faça — ela ordenou.

— Eu só preciso cuidar de uma coisa antes — estava falando da ereção.

Se outros alunos não pudessem descer a qualquer momento, Lily teria o ajudado ali mesmo.

Quanto a ela, não era a primeira vez que tinha que se virar sozinha.

•••

— Ele fez o quê?

Marlene quase cuspiu o suco.

Lily tinha aproveitado que os marotos ainda não tinham chegado e que a puritana da Alice não estava com elas para contar o que aconteceu para a melhor amiga.

— Se você estiver de greve de sexo, pare imediatamente pelo meu bem — ela pediu.

— Não estou. A gente se agarrou ontem no vestiário do campo — Marlene informou.

Ela não precisava e não queria saber da transa dos outros.

— Ele não vai fazer isso de novo. Deve só ter tido vontade de chatear vocês ontem — tentou deixá-la tranquila.

Deu certo até o horário de aula.

Tinha combinado com James de matarem aula para se verem. Sim, ela estava matando aula, a culpa era inteiramente de Sirius. O dormitório masculino estava vazio, já que todos estavam na aula.

— Ele não vai parar — James disse, assim que fechou a porta.

— Estive pensando sobre o que disse ontem da mesa da professora. Acha que se transarmos na cama dele, será uma boa vingança?

Ele pareceu surpreso com a sua falta de timidez, mas começou a rir logo depois.

— Eu não acho seguro. A última coisa que quero é transar em cima dos restos que ele já deixou ali — respondeu.

Por restos, queria dizer o gozo.

— Então vamos na sua mesmo — ela puxou-o pela gravata.

Eles começaram a se beijar, deitados na cama. O corpo de Lily por cima do de James.

Quando o clima começou a esquentar, eles ouviram do lado de fora:

— Alohomora.

Ela teve tempo de descer e rolar para debaixo da cama dele.

— Professora, a que devo o prazer? — perguntou James, levantando-se.

— O senhor Black me disse que estava indisposto.

Ele levou o mapa para a sala de aula.

— Eu já me sinto bem melhor. Estava indo agora para a aula — James respondeu, calmo e confiante.

— Eu lhe acompanho.

Lily esperou a porta se fechar para poder sair.

Sirius Black tinha ido longe demais.

•••

Não resolveram testar uma segunda vez. Da próxima, poderiam realmente ser flagrados por um dos professores. Sirius já tinha provado que era capaz de tudo, mas eles também.

— Vão lá. Eu o distraio — disse Marlene.

Ela estava usando um casaco enorme e eles realmente não precisavam saber o que escondia-se por baixo.

— Não se esqueça o que te falei, James. Três vezes e se concentra - ela falou a ele.

James puxou Lily pelo braço apressado, assim que Marlene subiu as escadas do dormitório masculino.

— O que ela te disse? — ela perguntou, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor.

— Um amigo lufano dela deu uma dica de lugar em que podemos ficar.

Ele a fez parar em frente a uma enorme parede vazia do sétimo andar e começou a caminhar na frente dela, três vezes em silêncio.

Uma porta surgiu do meio da parede, surpreendendo Lily.

— A Sala Precisa — ela disse para si mesma.

Achava que era apenas mais um mito de Hogwarts, assim como a câmara secreta.

— Vamos? — James estendeu a mão para ela, a outra na maçaneta.

Ela pegou a sua mão.

A Sala Precisa tinha adquirido a aparência de um quarto de hotel. Lily estava esperando algo mais como uma réplica do dormitório masculino da Gryffindor, mas não deveria ter subestimado James. Ele gostava de impressioná-la e ela gostava de ser impressionada.

A porta sumiu, mas eles não se desesperaram. Esse era o plano: que nem Sirius nem ninguém os encontrasse. Os interrompesse.

— Finalmente a sós — disse James com a voz rouca.

Lily sentiu as costas se arrepiarem. Se tinha uma coisa que a deixava louca era a voz rouca dele, o sotaque britânico carregado. Ela era britânica, mas achava tão sexy.

— Sem pressa — ela sussurrou, mas no silêncio do quarto foi facilmente escutada.

Ele foi lentamente na sua direção, apreciando toda a tensão que estava entre elas. Marlene tinha razão quando dizia que tinha muita tensão sexual entre eles, antes mesmo que começassem a namorar. É claro que nunca admitiria isso para a amiga, que inclusive devia estar muito ocupada naquele momento. Do jeito que esperava que eles ficassem muito em breve.

Ela andou para trás, sendo seguida por James, quase como se tivessem se envolvido em uma dança. Isso durou até que sentiu as pernas baterem contra a cama. Ficou em pé, esperando para ver o que ele ia fazer. James pôs as mãos na sua cintura, aproximando os seus corpos o máximo permitido. E então ele a beijou.

Lily fechou os olhos e cedeu, abrindo a boca para permitir a passagem da sua língua. Foi um beijo lento, mas cheio de desejo. Sentiu as mãos dele saírem da sua cintura e irem para as suas costas, ele devia estar sentindo o sutiã por baixo do tecido da blusa do uniforme. E então elas começaram a descer. Foram para a sua bunda, onde ele fez questão de apertar apenas para provocá-la, e pararam na parte de trás das suas coxas.

Ele a empurrou contra si com força. Abriu a sua boca, perdendo-se do beijo, deixando escapar um arquejo. Sentiu o seu baixo ventre ser pressionado contra o volume da cueca dele e gostou da sensação prazerosa que isso deu. Ele fez de novo. Era como se estivessem transando, mas com roupas. Não era suficiente, precisava de mais.

Lily levou a sua mão para os botões da sua blusa, começando a desabotoar. Manteve os olhos fixos nos de James enquanto fazia isso. Ele ficou observando-a despir a blusa, deixando o seu sutiã à mostra e a pele parcialmente desnuda. Jogou o tecido para longe, não ia se preocupar em onde estava naquele momento. Levou as suas mãos trêmulas para os botões da camisa dele, os dois primeiros já desabotoados. James não a interrompeu, os seus olhos nunca deixando o seu rosto. Então, quando ela jogou a camisa para longe, ele apenas pôs as mãos nas suas coxas, como tinha feito antes, e a carregou para que sentasse na cama atrás deles.

Assim que sentiu a maciez do lençol na pele descoberta das suas pernas, James pôs-se por cima dela, as pernas de cada lado do seu corpo. Como um predador. Ele rapidamente tirou as suas sapatilhas, mas demorou-se em desenrolar a sua meia ¾ da sua perna. Eles mal tinham começado a tirar a roupa e Lily já tinha dado a sua calcinha como perda total. Não precisava dizer nada, apenas sentir. Com apenas um olhar, eles se entendiam. Era intenso, muito intenso.

Quando jogou as suas meias para longe, James passou a mão lentamente por suas panturrilhas, subindo até as coxas. Ela sabia para onde iriam depois. Ele parou, próximo demais da sua calcinha, a mão já no meio entre as suas pernas, no interior da coxa. Então ele seguiu o mesmo caminho de antes com os seus beijos, lançando um olhar safado para ela. Lily sentiu as costas caírem, ela estava mais deitada do que sentada agora. Só tinha um sutiã, uma saia e uma calcinha entre eles.

Mordeu o lábio, fechando os olhos, a respiração irregular quando ele chegou ao interior da sua coxa. A sua respiração era facilmente sentida contra o tecido fino da calcinha.

— Ah, Lily, eu quero te fazer gritar — escutou James murmurar contra a sua coxa.

Uma de suas mãos - que estava ao lado do seu corpo junto com as pernas, sustentando o seu peso - foi até a borda da sua calcinha, puxando-a para baixo lentamente. Sentiu o vento bater contra a sua vagina molhada, era uma boa sensação, mas duvidava que aquilo pudesse secá-la agora.

Assim que a sua calcinha se perdeu por algum canto, ele não perdeu tempo. Suas mãos afastaram as suas coxas, que estavam esfregando-se quase que inconscientemente uma na outra para se aliviar, e ele aproximou o rosto. A língua.

Lily deixou escapar um grito quando sentiu a língua quente dele. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. As suas mãos foram apertaram o lençol da cama, torcendo-o contra os dedos, e então ela encontrou outro propósito para elas. Enterrou-as no cabelo de James, puxando com força, enquanto ele voltava a mexer a língua dentro dela. Ela estava suando, queimando de desejo e prazer. Sua vagina estava pulsando dolorosamente, pedindo por mais. Estava quase chegando lá, ou achava que estava, quando ele parou.

Como ela algum dia pôde achar aquilo nojento? Era tão prazeroso. E ele fazia tão bem.

— Por que você parou? — perguntou, sentindo a boca seca.

James não respondeu, também estava ofegante. Os músculos dos braços contraídos, apertando com força o lençol da cama, parecia estar tentando se controlar. Parecia o tipo de coisa que ele faria para que a primeira vez deles juntos fosse perfeita.

Depois de poucos segundos, ele desceu a sua saia, que ainda estava lá, até tirá-la. Lily levou as mãos até o fecho do sutiã, que era na frente, e soltou com facilidade. Agora ela estava completamente nua, completamente entregue a ele.

— Você é perfeita — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Ela levou as suas mãos para o cós da calça dele, tentando orientar-se sem ver. Encontrou o botão e zíper, tirando esses empecilhos do caminho com dificuldade. Foi mais fácil livrar-se da cueca depois disso. Ele afastou os seus lábios e ela enrolou as suas pernas no tronco dele, em resposta.

— Eu te amo — Lily sussurrou.

James deslizou as suas mãos pelas suas coxas, afastadas o suficiente.

— Eu também te amo — ele colou os seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que entrou dentro dela.

Quebrou o beijo, assim que Lily se acostumou com a sua presença. Afastou o seu quadril, sem sair de dentro dela, para poder dar outra investida.

"Sem pressa".

Por que ela inventou de dizer isso?

Estava com muita pressa.

Soltava frases desconexas entre gemidos e suspiros, conforme James fazia o movimento de vai e vem, empurrando-a contra o colchão. Lento demais.

— Vai mais rápido — ela gemeu, mordendo de leve a ponta da sua orelha.

— Não era para irmos sem pressa? — perguntou James, provocando-a.

— Esquece o que eu disse.

Não tinha cortado as unhas. Passou-as suavemente pelo braço tenso do namorado, ele respondeu com um gemido mais forte. Então passou-as pelas costas contraídas e largas dele. Tinha um fetiche por aquelas costas. Na verdade, tinha um fetiche por cada parte de James Potter.

Ele respondeu à altura, acelerando os seus movimentos. A cama rangia, era um detalhe maravilhoso. Tinha se tornado um de seus sons favoritos.

A cama parou de ranger repentinamente e inesperadamente. Foi assim que o orgasmo foi para ela. Sentiu os músculos da sua vagina cederem e então ela ficou mais molhada do que estava. Isso ainda era possível?

— Continua — ela ordenou, ao ver a intenção de James de sair — Você não terminou.

— Eu posso resolver isso — ele estava mais sexy ainda com o cabelo grudando na testa, os olhos fechados.

— Eu também.

Lily o empurrou e inverteu a posição.

— Porra, Lily — James gemeu, pondo o braço contra o rosto, como se estivesse se protegendo da luz do sol.

Ela voltou a encaixar o pau dele na sua vagina e terminou o serviço para ele. Apoiou as suas mãos no encosto da cama e começou a descer e subir. James não aguentou a visão, as suas mãos pousadas no quadril dela. Deixou os seus dedos marcados com o apertão que deu quando gozou.

Desencaixou-se sozinha e deitou do lado dele, sentindo os olhos pesarem. Marlene não estava de brincadeira quando disse que era um ótimo remédio para a insônia, estava cansada e suada como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

— A Sala Precisa não aparece no mapa — a voz rouca e ofegante de James quebrou o silêncio.

— Isso significa que Sirius não tem como saber onde estamos? — perguntou Lily.

— Isso também quer dizer que ninguém pode ouvir os nossos gritos.

— Vamos testar essa tese?

Ela ainda não tinha gritado o suficiente.


End file.
